


Descolorido

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: El mundo de Akashi es uno sin colores. Solo vive el día a día sin poder maravillarse por su entorno ¿Podrá alguien mostrarle la belleza del mundo a través de una simple flor?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 1





	Descolorido

**Author's Note:**

> Día 10 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

El mundo es un lugar repleto de colores. Desde los casi imposibles de reproducir colores de la naturaleza, hasta los colores creados por los seres humanos.

Cómo describir el color a quien no puede verlo. Cómo explicar la belleza de las cosas a quien no puede apreciarlas. Y cómo hacer para que quien no aprecie la belleza del color o haya dejado de hacerlo con el tiempo pueda encontrar hermoso nuevamente al complejo y variable color del cielo, el sólido color de la tierra o el color de una aparente simple flor.

Para Akashi Seijuurou los colores habían dejado de ser relevantes en un mundo donde la victoria lo es todo, la perfección es sinónimo de logro y, por sobre todo, en un mundo donde ya no se encontraba el ser más importante de su vida: su madre.

De pequeño le encantaba apreciar la naturaleza y la belleza de las obras de arte. Veía en cada obra creada por el hombre belleza y más aún en las obras de la naturaleza. Como el color del pastel de frutas que comía su madre, el color blanco de su vestido favorito, las flores que adornaban su inmenso jardín o, en ausencia de estas, las variadas tonalidades de verde de las plantas.

Y ahora, entrando ya en la adultez y en ausencia de ella había olvidado por completo cómo apreciarlos. Su mundo era uno descolorido al no poder diferenciar más la belleza de los diversos objetos que lo rodeaban. Las flores en el jardín ya no representaban nada, y el oscuro traje negro que vestía era solo un atuendo más en su amplio armario. Un atuendo práctico y cómodo para la ocasión: visitar el lugar de descanso de su madre.

Se encontraba llegando al cementerio cuando pudo divisar un nuevo local cerca del mismo. Era uno donde se podían comprar flores de todo tipo. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio como un joven de cabellos castaños salía por la puerta y se disponía a regar las flores. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras realizaba su labor. Akashi no se desvió de su camino y siguió adelante hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio e ingresó sin mirar atrás.

Su visita fue algo breve. Solo encendió incienso y elevó una plegaria por su madre. Quedó un momento contemplando el apacible cementerio y vio a lo lejos a otras personas dejando ofrendas y encendiendo algún que otro incienso al igual que él. Una niña corría entre las lápidas llevando consigo una hermosa rosa blanca. Se fijó en la pequeña hasta que ella dejó de correr y entregó la rosa a un adulto que seguro era su padre. La niña tenía en el rostro una amplia sonrisa diferente a la triste sonrisa de su padre.

Akashi decidió que ya era hora de partir. Tenía algunas reuniones pendientes a las que atender esa tarde.

Al salir del cementerio se fijó nuevamente en el local nuevo pues vio al mismo joven hablando con posibles clientes. En sus manos llevaba ahora un ramo de rosas blancas.

Vio atento cómo el joven tomaba con sumo cuidado una de las flores y la ofrecía con una sonrisa al cliente que sonrió también en respuesta aceptando la flor para luego inclinarse a modo de agradecimiento. No tardaron mucho en terminar de conversar así que Akashi pudo ver la despedida y cómo el que creía que era cliente se alejaba sin más. 

El joven había regalado la rosa. De seguro también había regalado a la niña del cementerio una de ellas.

Akashi se intrigó por la acción. Luego calculó que se trataría de alguna estrategia de marketing para atraer clientes al local. Decidió que no sería una mala idea ver el local de cerca mientras esperaba a su chófer. No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que fue hasta el local sin pensarlo demasiado.

El joven empleado del local se encontraba concentrado arreglando unos tulipanes atendiendo la manera en que las manipulaba. Akashi vio la dedicación con la que trabajaba el joven. Se notaba cómo le gustaba su oficio pues la sonrisa en su rostro no había desaparecido.

— Buenos días —saludó Akashi sorprendiendo al joven quien pegó un salto antes de girar para devolver el saludo.

— Bu... Buenos días —dijo nervioso el joven. Su sonrisa aún estaba presente pese a los nervios.— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

— Vengo a observar su nuevo local. Las flores son un rubro interesante. La competencia en la zona no es muy intensa y el local está situado en una zona estratégica de comercio. Si se puede, me gustaría hablar con el dueño para conocer más de sus planes de negocio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Negocios? —preguntó el joven a Akashi.

— Exactamente. Quiero saber el rumbo y la visión de este nuevo emprendimiento. Tal vez a futuro podríamos realizar negocios.

— Por... Por supuesto, soy Furihata Kouki y soy el dueño.

Akashi se sorprendió pero no lo demostró. No esperaba que alguien tan joven y bastante nervioso fuera el dueño del local. La idea de realizar negocios con la florería fue espontánea pero no indeseada. A su empresa no le vendría mal conocer los planes de nuevos emprendedores y potenciar de manera colaborativa con su negocio. Era cierto todo lo dicho por Akashi. El rubro de las flores iba creciendo en especial en épocas festivas o fechas importantes.


End file.
